Avalanche against the assassination of shinra
by dementis the great
Summary: clouds gone to the past before shira president passed on leaving the heir to the company rufus, stoping the carnage of the parallel universe


FINAL FANTASY SEVEN  
  
Cloud wiped the drops of sweat from his head, breathing heavily, running away from Shinra guards. A voice cried out "over here" cloud rushed into the alley, in the alley a door opened, a hand grabbed cloud by his blood and sweat stained boiler suit and yanked him into the dark room, the hand covered his mouth. The Shinra guards stopped their running outside the door. Screams of death and gun fire came outside, a gruff voice called out "Tifa are you there, did you get him," cloud opened his eyes with fear, cloud quickly spoke before anything else was said "who are you?" A soft woman's voice announced "my name is Tifa and the man outside is Barret, sorry for what we just did but its for the best something really bad is going to happen very soon, the Shinra president is going to be assassinated when this happens his son will become the president," cloud startled with a jump when Barret rushed through the door, he was a big built colored man he seemed like the person who didn't take shit off no one, Tifa continued "the presidents son is planning to use mako energy to run the world" there was a pause before Tifa continued, "we need to get out of here fast, Barret dispose of the bodies," Barret stood up, opened the solid metal door and walked out. Not a word escaped clouds lip for the entire time Barret was gone, Tifa was sitting in the shadows so cloud could not see her, a loud tapping came from the door in a miss-readable beat. Tifa quietly said, "open the door." Cloud stood up and opened the door with great ease. Barret walked in but following him was a small fat male with a red cap his arms had been cut, Barret turned towards cloud and in his gruff voice said "cloud this is biggs, biggs this is cloud," a response came from biggs "good to meet you cloud" cloud nodded at his greetings. Tifa chucked bandages at biggs; he caught them with one hand... then dropped them. Cloud spoke "so what's going to happen next? Are we going to the wall market? Heading towards the golden saucer?" biggs finally sat down on a carpet in the middle of the room. Barret put his hand on clouds shoulder while jumping up "hold your horses boy" cloud knew that was no hand on his shoulder but a gun. Cloud knew that he shouldn't have asked but it just came out "how did you get that on your arm?" Barret raised his arm ignoring his question and started to explain the finer details of the arm-gun instead "specially made by the finest crafters in the land, fifty barrels each 45 caliber, fitted with armor piercing bullets, I'm getting a quadruple grenade launcher attached to it in a few weeks but one problem the dealer is charging double for him to do it quicker Ill think ill just wait" Tifa stood up walked over to the door "boys and their guns, shell we get going now then, I'm sure you want to see Marlene before we go? And biggs I'm bet you want your money back off wedge don't you," Barret and biggs both stood up at the same time they both cheered "we sure do" Tifa laughed. Cloud rushed to his feet, curious of where they are all going. Walking through midgar was a bad idea so that had to walk through the train graveyard, even though they where trains, demons still haunted the place, what an eerie place to be not the slightest feeling of comfort, but are you ever safe in midgar? The train ride was long and boring, the smell of piss, smoke and who else noes what hung low in the carriages. Cloud stood there staring at Tifa, her smile, her eyes, her long black hair, something reminded him of something, that he couldn't work out, where does he know her from. Had they met before? They can't have done, seen her in the street? A dream? No it's impossible. A red light flashed. Biggs jumped up with a jolt "shit they're scanning the train everyone run up to the driver's carriage maybe we can open up a hatch and jump off before we get scanned" they all got to their feet and charged up to the end of the train while slowly the carriages are being slowly scanned, Barret went into the drivers rooms first and aimed his arm-gun at the drivers head then said "just keep driving don't turn round, just keep the train at a steady speed, biggs get your ass in here and sort it out!" biggs ran in, he started to release the hatch, cloud concerned of how much time is left until the scanner reaches the final carriages. Biggs tapping away, hacking into the train system "almost done!" Barret shaking with desperation pressing his arm-gun against the drivers head. Biggs cries with frustration "and were out of here. The scanner is on the carriage before us", Tifa releases the fussed lock hatch open "ok cloud you first" cloud hesitates then jumps cleanly out, Barret still at the driver "come on the scan is almost here" biggs jumps through then Tifa swiftly jumps through the open hatch, a siren fills the room, Barret runs out of the room and dives through the hatch. Cloud, Tifa, biggs and Barret separated a distance from each other laying flat on the ground being careful of the train. After the train had left them cloud was the first to get up, he rushed over to Tifa she was out cold, Barret rushed over and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a blue bottle, cloud stared at it, on the side, it labeled hi-potion, Barret poured the green looking liquid into Tifa's mouth, she opened her eyes looked at cloud , she had lost her breathe, struggling to get up cloud helped her to her feet. Biggs came running very fast round the corner 


End file.
